The Right Place
by TowMondler
Summary: Monica and Chandler go on a weekend trip before they were married


Thanks for the positive reviews for my last one. And here is the next fic, I'm churning these bad boys out like butter. (Sorry, my brother always says that and I've been around him too much I think). This takes place when Monica and Chandler were first dating, and the song is by Eddi Reader. 

Disclaimer: I'm lucky to even live in the same world as the people who created Friends, I definitely don't own any of the characters. 

Chandler held Monica in his arms and marveled at her beauty and wondered what he did to deserve her. He must have been a very good little boy. Or maybe this was fate's way of apologizing for his parents. She stirred and he smiled. 

"Hey," she said yawning. 

"Hey," he replied softly.

"How long have you been up?"

"Half hour," he told her.

"Just watching me sleep?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

"That's kind of creepy." He laughed. 

"I love watching you sleep," he said with a grin.

"Well, I still think that its slightly creepy," she said stretching her arms. 

"I was thinking that maybe we could take a trip this weekend?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"That's fine with me," Monica grinned. "Maybe, since you know, my boyfriend is the greatest guy in the world, we could go antiquing?"

"You want to go antiquing?" He asked. She nodded. "Done. Now I ask you, where exactly does one go antiquing?" She grinned and kissed his nose. 

"New England," she told him. 

"Right," he said as she giggled. "I knew that." 

__

The lights are out of sight

driving out of town tonight

this night of blue glass

the warm wind in our hair

summertime is everywhere

"Chandler!" Monica's shouts woke him from his nap on the bench outside the little town store somewhere in Maine. He got to his feet groggily and made his way to Monica. 

"Yes?"

"Look at these candlesticks! Rachel will want to steal these from me," Monica said as she turned them over in her hand. 

"Want them?" She nodded. "They're yours," he smiled and took her hand and led her to the counter.

"Thank you," she said kissing his cheek. 

"For what?"

"For today, not many men would drive their girlfriends all over the northeast section of the United States and not complain about it," she told him. 

"Well, not all boyfriends have girlfriends like you," he kissed her once more before leading her out of the store and to the rental car. She grinned and climbed into the passenger seat and he got into the driver's seat and she wrapped her small hand around his.

"Should we find a bed and breakfast and call it a day?" She asked.

"Hmm? Alone in a bedroom with you for the rest of the night? I can most certainly hop on board that idea," he teased. He picked her hand up and kissed it lightly. He looked into her deep blue eyes and smiled at her.

"I love you," she whispered. 

"I love you too," he told her back. They had just said that to each other a few weeks before when their friends found out about their love affair. Chandler found it funny that those three small words, three syllables, meant the world to him when they came out of her mouth. Every time she said them, his heart beat a little faster and the world seemed to slow down for them. They pulled up to the nearest bed and breakfast and he held the door for her while she climbed out. He grabbed their bags from the trunk and led her into the place by the small of her back. She stood grasping his hand as he talked to the inn owner and got them a room for the night. They went up to their room and he smiled at her.

"I finally get you alone," he said. She grinned.

"Didn't you know that anytime that you want me alone all you have to do is ask?" She asked with a mischievous grin. 

"No, I did not know that," he said placing his hands on her hips and pulling her in for a kiss. "Did I kiss you yet today?" 

"I don't remember, maybe you should refresh my memory," she said running her hands through his hair. 

"Very well, if you insist," he teased and pressed his lips against hers. 

__

its funny how today just flew past

I've been in the wrong place

I've been in the wrong place

long enough to know

I'm in the right place now

"I never thought I deserved love," Monica confessed to Chandler as they drove on the highway. 

"Why not?" He asked.

"I just thought that I wasn't special enough to fall in love like I saw in the movies," she shrugged. 

"You do, you know that right? You know that you deserve it more then anyone else I know," he pulled over and took her hand and stared into her eyes. 

"I think that I do now," she said kissing him once more. 

"I think that you are the most amazing person that I've ever met," he told her causing her to blush. 

"We'd better get back on the road again if we want to make it home by tonight," Monica said turning her attention back to the road. Chandler nodded and started the car and drove on towards home. They still had towns to stop in along the way, and Chandler pulled over to a small town along the border of Massachusetts. He saw a small jewelry store and told Monica that he was going to find a place to eat and she nodded and they agreed to meet back there in an hour as he ran towards the store. He opened the door and stepped inside. The man who ran it approached him.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked Chandler.

"Yes, I'd like to buy an engagement ring," he told the man. The man nodded and took him over to a selection of antique rings. Chandler's eyes wandered over them until he found the perfect ring. It was a princess cut surrounded by sapphires. 

"It's a gorgeous ring," the proprietor said when he saw which one Chandler had his sights set on. 

"It's perfect," he breathed. 

"Must be one special lady," the man said. 

"Oh she is," Chandler said fingering the ring and noticing with a bit of irony that it was Monica's size and everything. He bought it off the man and slipped it into his coat pocket and ran to find Monica again. She was in the ice cream store buying two ice creams when she saw Chandler running up to join her.

"Hey," she said handing him an ice cream cone. It was his favorite flavor and he smiled at her. 

"Ready to hit the road?" He asked. She nodded and they clasped hands and walked back to their car. She was wearing a brown corduroy hat that matched her outfit and he smiled when she had to look up to see him.

"What are you smiling at?" She demanded to know.

"You look cute," he told her. 

"Like the hat?" She asked. "It matches this coat perfectly." She looked down at her jacket and then back up at Chandler. She did match perfectly. She looked at him again.

"You okay?" She asked. "You keep staring at me."

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am," he told her. 

"Well, Mr. Bing, this has to be some kind of record. Two days without any snippy, sarcastic remarks. Mark this one down in a calendar!" She laughed and took a lick of her ice cream to keep it from slipping onto the ground. "There's the car." She quickened her pace and he followed fingering the box in his pocket. 

__

5 or 10 lifetimes ago

there lived a girl who you don't know

She walked about and answered to my name

oh, but lets not talk about strangers now

about where and when or why and how

I've turned around and I'm looking at a new day

"Did you have fun?" She asked as they neared the city late that night.

"Oh yeah, as much fun as one can have looking at people's old stuff," he joked.

"There's the Chandler that I know and love," she said laughing. "I was wondering how long you could go without cracking a joke."

"So how did I do?"

"Not bad," she said laughing. "Better then I thought that you would."

"Thank you very much!" She stared out the window again. 

"Doesn't the city look so peaceful?" She asked him.

"Uh-huh," he said not really looking at the city. He was looking at her. Then he turned his attention back to the road. They pulled back up to their apartment building and Monica stepped out. Chandler popped the trunk and she pulled her bag out. She sighed as she looked up at the building. Her and Chandler mounted the stairs and stood outside the hallway to their respective apartments.

"Goodnight sweetie," Monica said giving Chandler a kiss. "Want to sleep in my room tonight? Just sleep, though, I'm too tired to do anything else." Chandler smiled.

"Let me drop my stuff off in my room and I'll be over," he promised kissing her cheek. She stifled a yawn and nodded making her way into her apartment. She got into her room and dropped the bag on the floor with a thud waking Rachel in the next room up. Rachel came running out with a hair-dryer. 

"It's just me," Monica said. "And by the way, how is a hair-dryer going to save you from an intruder?"

"It would confuse him long enough to allow me to escape," Rachel shrugged. "How was your weekend?"

"Perfect," Monica said with a smile giving her friend a hug. "I have some gifts for you." This statement made Rachel's face light up like a small child's on Christmas and Monica grinned. "Oh, Chandler will be over in a few minutes, don't get the curling iron or anything." She walked into her bedroom and got on a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed. She was trying to wait up for him, but she found herself drifting off to sleep and had fallen fast asleep by the time he came in. He found her curled in a ball under the covers shivering from the air-conditioner. Rachel always liked it frigid and Monica would just pile on the covers instead of fighting with Rachel about it. Usually Monica would fight about small things, but she figured the Rachel put up with so much of her little things, that she could allow this one. Chandler pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed with contentment and leaned back against him and he kissed her hair and soon they both were asleep. 

I've been in the wrong place

I've been in the wrong place

Long enough to know 

I'm in the right place now

I've been waiting so long

I've been waiting so long

I've been waiting so long

"Monica and I are going to the beach today," Chandler said when asked what their plans for the day off were.

"That's nice," Rachel said smiling. Joey and Ross gave Chandler a thumbs up. They of course knew of his plan to propose to her. He didn't dare tell the girls, because they were known for gossip and he didn't want it getting back to Monica. He wanted it to be a surprise, and if he knew Rachel, she would have told her the minute that she found out. 

"Ready to go?" Monica came out of her room. He nodded and they left waving to their friends. After they were out of an earshot, Ross and Joey turned to the girls.

"He's going to propose to her," Joey said. 

"Are you serious?" Rachel jumped up and clapped her hands together. 

"That's wonderful!" Phoebe said. "She deserves it." They all nodded and Rachel smiled.

"I'm going to be maid of honor," she said. 

"Who says?" Phoebe asked. 

"Me," Rachel said. They thought about how Chandler was going to propose all night waiting for them to come home with the juicy details. Chandler, meanwhile, was going crazy.

"She'll say yes, she'll say yes, she'll say yes," over and over again to himself. 

"Did you say something honey?" Monica asked.

"Um...no," Chandler said hitting his hand to his forehead. 

"Oh, okay," Monica said smiling. "I love the beach at this time. No one is really here and so its nice and quiet and the sun is setting and it gives it a whole magical thing."

"Yeah," Chandler said, his mind was preoccupied. "Mon? There's something I need to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Will you....I mean, could you....would you.....will you marry me?" He pulled the ring out of his pocket and looked at her expectantly. 

"Yes! I would love to!" She jumped into his arms and knocked him over into the sand. He laughed and kissed her passionately on the lips. He slipped the ring, a perfect fit, onto her finger and watched the sun set while holding her in his arms. They finally got up and walked towards the car with his arms around her and her admiring the ring. 

"It's beautiful," she whispered. The summer wind caught her skirt and it flapped a little in the breeze. Her hair was in her face and he brushed it out. 

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too." 

__

I don't mind if the sun goes down

the night can't hurt me now

the summer's young and the road is clear

I'll thank whatever brought me here

"The wedding sure was beautiful," Rachel commented at the reception. They were watching as Monica and Chandler danced their first dance as husband and wife out on the dance floor. Monica sighed and rested her head on Chandler's shoulders and he held her tightly. 

"I'm so lucky to be married to you," he said. 

"Yeah you are," Monica teased. "Kidding, I never thought that I would get here."

"But you dreamt about this?"

"Effects of my mother? Anyway, I dreamt about it because I always figured that it wouldn't happen." 

"Well, it did," he said.

"And I'm glad. All those bad relationships? All those guys that I dated? They were just tests so that when I was in the right place I would know it."

"And?"

"I'm in the right place now," she told him closing her eyes and swaying slowly to the music. 

I've been in the wrong place

I've been in the wrong place

I've been in the wrong place

Long enough to know

I'm in the right place now

I'm in the right place now

I'm in the right place now

~*So please review and tell me what you thought. I love this song! Anyway, tell me what you thought*~


End file.
